


WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU

by bckeybarnes



Series: Venom x Reader x Eddie [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, F/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sad Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bckeybarnes/pseuds/bckeybarnes
Summary: You're pregnant and get a not so pleasant surprise.





	WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: attempted kidnapping/murder I guess? Pregnant reader, angst, fluff, everybody cries besides venom.

 

To say being pregnant was easy was a lie.

Whoever said that shit fucking sucks and is a liar.

A low groan tore its way from your throat as your baby kicked against your ribs.

“Venom! Eddie! Whoever, get your ass in here and put your child to sleep!” You shouted and threw yourself back against the pillows surrounding you.

Venom had made a nest of the pillows, saying it would be more comfortable for your body to be surrounded by soft things when they were at work. You couldn’t agree anymore. At first, you were against the idea of having more than two pillows to yourself but now? Yeah, you needed more than ten pillows between you and Eddie or Venom, depending on who slept with you that night.

Your boyfriends also needed to be in the pillow nest in order for it to feel complete and safe for you, only at night though. During the day, you were sort of a bitch.

Not gonna lie.

Loud footsteps got your attention and you knew it was Venom who was in control at the moment. Once your boyfriend(s) opened your bedroom door and walked in, you opened your arms up for them.

“Can you put ‘em to sleep, please? I’ve tried like everything. From singing, to bathing, to fucking reading, to li-“ A soft rumble from Venom’s chest interrupted you as he watched your stomach.

“ **SURE, BEAUTIFUL. WE’LL HELP BABY SLEEP.”** Venom purred as he laid down on the bed, your back to his chest, and he pulled you into his arms. A large hand rested on your stomach and almost immediately your baby stopped moving.

A soft laugh left your lips while tears filled your e/c eyes. “Thanks, V.” You whispered and leaned back into his protective hold. Venom let out another quiet purr in response which soothed your nerves even more.

You didn’t even realize you had fallen asleep until you were being picked up by unfamiliar arms.

You woke up instantly and you own arms instinctively went around your stomach protectively as the man holding you ran out of your apartment door.

“Venom!?” You screech and began to wiggle out of the man's arms with your hands pushing against his chest, but he just glared down at you.

“Listen to his sweet screams, kitten. He ain’t comin’ anytime soon.”

Venom and Eddie’s combined screams were heard from your shared apartment. A hand went to your stomach again as you tried to calm your now very anxious baby.

“Let go of me, you ugly piece of shit.” You growled and used your other arm to elbow him in the face, then you used your fist to punch him in the throat. The man dropped you on the ground but you were quick to recover as you then jumped up and attempted to run back to the apartment.

You running was like a turtle fast walking.

But the man didn’t have time to catch up to you since he was still recovering himself from being punched in the throat.

“Venom! Eddie! Baby?!” You shouted as you stepped through your door and you looked around.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

All alarms went off in your head.

Was Eddie taken? Was Venom taken from Eddie and then Eddie passed out? What if Eddie died? Where were they? Are they okay? Were they safe?

 _Were you safe_?

A scream left your throat as a hand was placed over your mouth and pulled you back towards someone’s chest.

“Gotchya little girl, Ed, what are ya gonna do about it, huh?” The man holding you sneered as Venom jumped through the open window, blood covering his large fangs.

“ **YOU WILL DIE FOR BREATHING AROUND HER AND OUR CHILD**.” Venom snarled and watched your smaller body shake in fear.

Fear of losing your baby. Your arms were wrapped protectively on your stomach as the man held you closer, one of his hands on your mouth and the other on your throat.

“I can break off her airway pretty easily, Edster. Let’s make a trade. Give yourself up for her, and she’ll live. If you don’t,” The man trailed off with a chuckle before taking the hand off your mouth and reaching behind himself.

Your eyes widened in fear.

 _PROTECT THE BABY!!_ Your mind and body screamed at you and you threw your head backward, connecting with his nose which had knocked him out before a few seconds. But those few seconds gave you and Venom enough time to meet each other in the middle of the room.

The man chuckled darkly and stared you down as he held his bleeding nose. “Shouldn’t have done that, Princess.” He grinned wickedly before he pulled a knife out from behind him and ran towards you and Venom.

“Venom! Get us out of here!” You cried and Venom was quick to listen to you. Picking you up with one arm, he jumped out the window and began crawling along the side of the apartment building with you held against his warm body protectively, tendrils beginning to latch onto you as to bring you closer to his body, almost engulfing your pregnant and now sore body.

“ **SAFE NOW. IT'S OKAY, SWEETNESS. YOU AND BABY ARE SAFE**.” Venom said and nuzzled your neck, purring into your soft skin as you trembled. Sobs mixed with words fell from your lips, Venom didn’t understand what you were saying but he continued to purr against your neck, begging you to calm down.

“Venom! H-he,” you gasped and shook in his arms while he began climbing up the wall again. “He was gonna k-kill t-the baby. He was gonna kill me!” Your eyes widened and you turned your head so you could look him in his pale white eyes. “He was going to kill you.”

 **“IT’S OKAY NOW, SWEETNESS, WE WILL PROTECT US**.” He croons and you let out another sob. “ **CALM DOWN, CRYING IS NOT GOOD FOR THE BABY**.” He began to pet your head with a tendril and you relaxed in his arms, still letting out soft hiccups but you were calming down.

“What happened? How’d they get in there?” You asked and leaned your head against Venom as he swung in the air to one of the safe houses you and Eddie had bought in case something like this was to ever happen.

You were glad you had bought it.

It had everything you would need for a month, from food and water, to clothes for not only you and Eddie but also for your baby which is a baby boy.

Once Venom had gotten you inside safely, he sunk back into Eddie’s skin as he pulled you into his arms.

“Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” He gasped out and you nodded against him.

“We’re okay, Eddie.” You whisper into his neck before pressing your lips against his pulse. You pulled away from him and noticed wet streaks on his cheeks. “Baby…” Your voice was soft as you wiped his eyes. Eddie leaned into your hand and let out a sob of his own.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Y/N. Not only were you in danger but so was our baby.” He cried, a hand reaching up to grab your other hand and he brought it to his lips. “I’m… I'm supposed to protect the two of you. B-but how can I do that i-if loud noise hurts me?” He cried.

“Baby,” you said softly and moved his hand to your bulging stomach. “Feel him.” You whisper then moved his other hand to your heart. “Feel me.”

Eddie’s eyes met yours then he looked down at your stomach. “Sit down, Y/N. Get off your feet.” He murmurs while leading you to the couch that was up against the wooden wall. Eddie sat you down, then move to go grab cut up wood and placed it into the fireplace before lighting a match and throwing it in.

He stood in front of you for a minute with a lost look on his face. “I’ll, uh, go get some water.” He mumbled before turning to walk into the kitchen.

The safe house was like a normal house. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room, a large kitchen, and a storage closet for food and water, and other necessities. It didn’t have a basement because it was only a one-floor house, but it was comfy.

The living room has a large couch that was able to fit five people. There was a decent size TV on a wall in front of the couch, and a single love seat with a small table in front of the couch.

Eddie came back into the living room and handed you a bottle of water and then a frosted sugar cookie. You gave him a smile before breaking the cookie in half and handing him the other piece.

“Baby, eat it.” He said softly and handed you the piece back. You shook your head as you put your half of the cookie. “Y/N, please… I’m not in the mood, baby. Just eat it.”

“Eddie, eat the fucking cookie before I shove it down your throat. Venom?” A tendril shot out of Eddie’s shoulder and grabbed the cookie all while Venom opened Eddie’s mouth, and then tendril gently placed the cookie on his tongue.

A pleased hum left your lips as you leaned your head back against the couch with your eyes closed. “Lay with me?” You asked and felt Eddie sit down next to you, then he grabbed your shoulders so he could rearrange your body so you laid your head on his lap. He placed his hand on your stomach and tendrils came out of his arm, latching onto your stomach gently.

Purrs hit your ears and you opened your eyes to see that Venom was now in control.

“I love you both. You and Eddie.” You grinned tiredly and then placed a hand on top of Venom’s large hand on your stomach. “And our son.”

“ **WE LOVE YOU TOO**.” Venom gave you a large smile in return as he leaned his forehead against yours. “ **OURS**.  **WE WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU**.”

You smiled.


End file.
